


they give him prescriptions and shine bright lights on him

by ohliamylia



Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohliamylia/pseuds/ohliamylia
Summary: Skysong cries out, pulling at the ropes that keep her suspended.





	they give him prescriptions and shine bright lights on him

Skysong cries out, pulling at the ropes that keep her suspended. There’s a hand in Capricia’s hair, encouragement and restraint. Skysong cries out, pulling at the ropes that keep her suspended. There are lips against her ear, breathing taunts and assurances that she can end it. Skysong cries out, pulling at the ropes that keep her suspended. There’s a pressure in her mind, caressing and unfolding her. Skysong cries out

Skysong cries

Skysong

Capricia gasps, pulling at the restraints that hold her down. She chokes for air like she’s drowning, Ophelia desperately kicking for the surface at the last moment.

“Are you going to cooperate?” the master healer asks, patient and gentle, and Capricia spits the blood from her bitten tongue into his face. He sighs and nods to the astromancer, who touches their fingers to Capricia’s temple again.

“Take your time,” Eden says, patient and gentle, and Capricia inhales sharply thorugh her nose, only now aware that she’s been absent. She puts out her arms, spreads her fingers over the table between them, and feels - nothing, because it’s an illusion. But which: her, or the table? Or both?

“Is this real?” she asks, and she would be proud of the realism of her projection if the fine details didn’t include watery eyes and a wobbling voice. The hand in her hair pulls her to her feet, and the lips at her ear laugh low, warm air on hot skin.

“Tell you what, we’ll stop,” he promises. “All you gotta do is scream.” Her throat works, seizing against the forced compulsion to stay quiet. “Scream for me.”

She screams. The door slams open, flooding the stale air with light and sound and movement, and in the confusion, she staggers for Skysong. Mama stops her, strokes the tears on her cheeks. She already took the information from Capricia’s mind. Don’t worry.

Capricia brackets Skysong’s body with her own, distracting them from the pain, protecting them from the spells cracking in the mottled darkness.

This was all for -

“Can I hug you?” Skysong asks, arms held out, face all open innocence, and Capricia grits her teeth and refuses. It would ruin the illusion. Not of her body, but of her presence at the manor at all, of her carefully constructed denial.

She lapses more, longer. Skysong sits at her feet, head tilted back, looking disappointed. “When are you going to tell Jules?”

“Tell me what?”

“Touch her!”

Jules’ expression, already flat, only grows stonier when her hand passes through Capricia’s arm. She considers. “Are you a ghost?”

Capricia explains. Some. When Jules turns her attention back to the duel, Skysong frowns up again. “Why didn’t you tell her the rest?”

“I’m not telling Jules that.”

Chase hovers over her, adrenaline and concern and indecision, torn between her and the shouting from around the corner. Capricia clutches at her hair, face pressed into her knees as she sobs.

“I want Jules,” she begs.

“You have to stay here,” Chase tells her firmly. Jules’ voice cuts through the chaos, counting down. Chase runs toward it. Capricia’s hysteria ratchets higher.

Jules can’t know. Jules angry is Jules unstoppable, and Capricia can’t be the cause of that. Jules can’t find out, but Capricia won’t be able to resist the temptation to tell her. Jules is safety, and the urge to feel protected is overwhelming. So she allows herself to drift farther away. The duel flickers in and out, flashes of pointed wands, stone floors, Sylvain, bound hands, her friends laughing, Skysong

Skysong cries out, pulling at the ropes that keep her suspended. A hand twists in Capricia’s hair and tugs, forcing her to watch, and she knows that this is real, just as much as she knows that this time, Jules is not coming to save her.


End file.
